DE 197 15 487 A1 discloses a connection device of this type in the form of a contact plate which is plugged on to two contact pins of a piezoelectric actuator. The known contact plate is manufactured from insulating plastic and is provided with penetration openings for the penetration of the contact pins which project almost in parallel with the longitudinal direction of the actuator. In the interior of the contact plate, electrical lines are guided from a contacting in each case to terminal pins which protrude laterally from the contact plate. By coating an upper part of an actuator housing and the contact pins including the mounted and contacted contact plate, a plug housing is formed in which the laterally projecting terminal pins protrude into a terminal chamber such that a plug connector is formed at this location, by means of which plug connector the piezoelectric actuator is connectable to an external line arrangement.
DE 198 44 743 C1 likewise discloses a connection device in the form of a contact stud carrier. The known contact stud carrier is used for sealing and positioning contact pins of a piezoelectric actuator for the injection valve of an internal combustion engine and has a device body of plastic featuring penetration openings for penetration of the contact pins. After the contact stud carrier has been mounted on the contact pins of the piezoelectric actuator, the contact pins which protrude from the penetration openings come into contact with the welding clips, said welding clips being molded into the plastic body, and can be welded onto the same. The welding clips are electrically connected to laterally projecting contact studs which function as terminal pins of a plug connector that is formed by means of a plastic coating.
The creation of an electrical connection by means of the known connection devices is problematic to the extent that after installation these devices are often not in a location that is exactly defined, and therefore must often be additionally adjusted manually. Without the position and orientation of the connection device being set thus, the electrical contacting of the contact pins is hindered. Furthermore, in the case of insufficient positioning accuracy, there exists the danger during a subsequent coating of the connection device that coating material undesirably penetrates in through gaps which would be significantly smaller and therefore represent a seal if the location of the connection device was defined exactly.